1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to improved vanity assemblies, specifically vanity assemblies that include a combination sink and countertop with a drawer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vanity assemblies are commonly used in homes, particularly in bathrooms. Vanity assemblies typically comprise a combination sink and countertop type structure, with some space below the sink and countertop for storage. Many vanity assemblies are generally box-like in structure, having a base and side walls, with the combination sink and countertop resting on and/or connected to the two side walls. The space below the sink, above the base, and defined by the side walls can be used to store bathroom supplies, cleaning supplies, or any other materials that might commonly be found in the bathroom area. Some vanity assemblies also include drawers.